Dang Doorknobs
by Punzie the Platypus
Summary: God bless you! Rapunzel has to go downstairs for a meeting, but when the doorknob to her bedroom door won't let her out, she's going at it with vengeance, and of course, Pascal tried to help. God bless you!


**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Tangled, surprise there. I should probably be working on chapters for The Belle of Notre Dame or If You Wish Upon A Star, but I needed to get this out of my system. My bedroom doorknob has been acting annoying lately, and thus this story was born. **

Rapunzel was frantic, to say the least. Her father AND her mother AND her boyfriend AND the entire council of Corona was waiting downstairs for her to discuss some new law, and her doorknob was stuck. Beautiful.

Rapunzel had gone to her room after lunch with a warning to come back for a meeting. She had re-dressed, (because apparently princesses have to get re-dressed every two hours) and after a quick brush of her hair, she was ready to leave. The door didn't think that she was.

It was a brass doorknob attached firmly to her bedroom door, and no matter how Rapunzel turned it, it wouldn't budge. She had had only knobs that you pushed or pulled when she lived in the tower, and so the concept of a knob that she had to turn was a new change.

Rapunzel stuck her hands firmly onto the knob and turned it, grunting while doing so. Pascal climbed onto her nightstand which was near the door and watched worriedly as she worked at it. He chirped to get her attention and when he finally did, he crawled over to the knob and gave her a gesture that said, "Let me try." Rapunzel nodded gratefully and leaned against the wall as Pascal straightened himself and then inserted his tongue into the lock.

Rapunzel watched hopefully as the chameleon quickly tried to flip around the gears inside to turn but the chameleon, unfortunately, was not good enough, and he slipped off of the knob onto the floor with a defeated moan.

Rapunzel wrinkled up her nose and shoved up the sleeves of her green long-sleeved dress. She had dealt with an intruder, ruffians and thugs and a fake mother, and she was NOT going to be bested by a doorknob of all things.

She marched up to the knob and held out her hands and spat on them. Rapunzel knew that this was not something that princesses do, but hey, she has an ex-thief for a boyfriend, you sort of pick up on his habits.

Rubbing her hands together determinedly, she wrapped one petite hand around the knob and slowly covered it with her other. A smug smile graced her lips as she sucked in a large intake of breath and said determinedly, "This time, this time, FOR SURE!" With a grunt, she turned the knob and pulled at it. Placing one of her feet against the wall for support, she tugged and Pascal gave her a little cheer for encouragement.

Rapunzel started to exhale and inhale sharply when the knob didn't turn, and with one final tug of plain fury against the thing, the door flew open. Rapunzel flew back against the floor a few feet, the breath knocked out of her. She managed to suck in more air as she hastily covered her knees with the folds of her dress.

Pascal gave her a congratulations cheer as she used the bed as a support to help herself up. Finally straightened up, she grabbed the crown that was on her bed and gently placed it onto her head. Smiling happily, she flashed Pascal a grin as she said, "See you later, Pascal!"

She carefully closed the door gently behind her and, when she scanned the hall and saw no one, picked up her skirts and ran down the length of the hall. As unprincess-like as it may be, Rapunzel couldn't help it that she wanted to get to the meeting before they sent someone after her.

Which, of course, they did. Just when the ex-lost princess turned around a bend, hand holding onto her crown, she ran smack into Eugene, knocking them both to the floor.

"Eugene!" Rapunzel whispered. She hastily sat up and dusted herself off and offered him a hand. "Sorry, I should have watched where I was going."

"Hey, it's fine," he smiled as they both stood up. "What took you so long?"

Rapunzel rolled her eyes playfully and mumbled, "Let's just say I hate doorknobs."

**Yep, that was quick to write! I hope you liked it, and please, leave a review!**


End file.
